<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea? by ajay_lotte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138508">Tea?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay_lotte/pseuds/ajay_lotte'>ajay_lotte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Yellow Car Initiative [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Kinda but not really, Magic, Minor Karen Page/Claire Temple, Mirror Dimension (Marvel), Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Tea, yellow car game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay_lotte/pseuds/ajay_lotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt goes on a coffee run, Doctor Strange regrets using Matt's senses, and Frank Castle kind of admits to caring about Red.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ancient One &amp; Stick, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock &amp; Claire Temple, Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson &amp; Karen Page, Matt Murdock &amp; Stephen Strange, but not actually written - Relationship, reference to comics - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Yellow Car Initiative [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yooo, another fic- ngl, I don't like this one too much but it was an idea I had been meaning to experiment with<br/>Marvel owns all of these characters and stuff, this is just a fanfic for my own amusement because I suck, I'm bored, and again; I'm bored- we're in lockdown and I have time off uni :D<br/>Warnings: idr if there's swearing but probably, sensory overload, not enough yellow car material<br/>Hope y'all are enjoying the series, Lotte :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a Wednesday afternoon.  Nelson, Murdock, and Page are hard at work in their office, looking forward to their weekly night out at Josie’s in the evening.  Matt has just finished listening to the most boring casefile ever and stands up to take a stretch and go for a short walk to order his thoughts.  It’s nearing four anyway- they’ll be closing in an hour or so.</p><p>“Hey,” Matt says in the reception area halfway between Karen’s desk and Foggy’s office, “I’m going to go on a coffee run.”  Karen looks up from her desk and offers Matt a smile.</p><p>“A mocha would be great, thanks.”  She says.</p><p>“I’m going to copy your taste Matt- a bitter, black coffee.  I need something to force me through this case.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll be back in a minute.”  Foggy and Karen take a second to watch their partner leave through the door, and both are glad they do because instead of walking out the door and into the hallway, he walks straight through a gold glowing portal.</p><p>“Matt!”  Karen yells, jumping from her seat, but the portal closes behind him.  She looks at Foggy, mouth hanging open.</p><p>It takes a second for Foggy to process what he just witnessed.  “I don’t think we’ll be getting those coffees.”</p><p>Matt continues walking forward, tapping his cane nonchalantly, before he notices Foggy’s heartbeat suddenly vanish behind him.  He turns around to open the office door, but instead of finding a door, he notices his surroundings have changed completely.  He taps his cane a couple of times harder, his world on fire adjusting with the echolocation quickly.</p><p>“Hello, Mr Murdock.”  Matt turns to face the voice.</p><p>“Uh, hi.”  Matt hadn’t noticed Dr Strange stood there before, and now he doesn’t know how to play this.</p><p>“I’m sorry for creating this visit unannounced, it is incredibly rude of me, I’m aware.  But as I said before at the conference, I was going to need your help, but the time has come quicker than I imagined it would.”  So he knows he’s Daredevil, which makes this whole thing a little easier, but also incites the question ‘how’.</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“You forget I helped you erase the memories of you lifting Thor’s hammer.  I’m unable to lose that memory, and I have seen Daredevil lift that hammer plenty of times.”  Ok, that makes sense.  Ish.  Matt had thought he’d been careful so as not to be seen.  “Come, take a seat.  Is there anything you would like me to do to help?”</p><p>“Umm… no, thank you.”  Matt cocks his head to the side, still adjusting to his surroundings, before following Dr Strange to a couch chair.  Dr Strange sits opposite him, on another chair which smells strongly of leather, just like this one.  Thor’s been here, Matt thinks, picking up scents of spilt beer, Asgardian atmosphere, and Thor’s cologne.</p><p>“Could I get you a drink of anything?”  Particles materialise around Dr Strange, quickly forming into the shape of a cup.  He fills it with beer.</p><p>“No alcohol, thank you.”</p><p>“I was under the assumption you had been given a dose of the super-serum.  You cannot get drunk?”</p><p>“That’s true,” Matt says, “but old habits die hard.  I have a feeling my senses are important here.”</p><p>“You’re feeling is correct, Mr Murdock.”</p><p>“Call me…” he trails off, and Dr Strange waits patiently.  He pushes his glasses up his nose.  “Call me Matthew.”  He definitely does not say this because he finds Dr Strange’s voice attractive in the same way he finds it when Elektra and Thor say his name full name.  And it’s also nothing to do with the fact that he’s a doctor.  Nope.  Never.</p><p>“Of course, and you can call me Stephen.”  Yeah… no.  “Tea?”</p><p>Matt bites his tongue, remembering this isn’t a cue to spill all of the latest gossip.  “I’m more of a coffee person.”</p><p>“Yes, and you’re just as hectic and have even worse luck than Clint.”  Matt smiles a little at that.  “My favourite is chamomile, very calming.”</p><p>Matt nods.  “I’ll try it.  I was actually headed out on a coffee run for my work colleagues, is there any chance…?”  Two small portals open, and Dr Strange puts a coffee on each of their desks, earning a ‘what the fuck, Matt?!’ from Foggy, and a surprised jump from Karen before the portals shut.  “Thank you.”  A cup materialises in Matt’s hand.  It’s a strange sensation, the magic tickles him as it forms, but it all happens so quickly.  It’s kind of like sensing teleportation, but of particles, not people.  “So what do you need my help with?”</p><p>“I’m trying to find someone… a sorcerer like me, but they are incredibly good at their job and concealing their secrets.  Everybody knows that you’re the man to ask for help with tracking.”  Matt raises an eyebrow.  “I may be able to magic my own beer out of the air, but I still find myself going to bars, Matthew.”</p><p>“Why did you trick me here from my office instead of requesting my help through SHIELD?”</p><p>“Because,” Dr Strange says, “I don’t want them knowing who I’m looking for.”</p><p>“And who are you looking for?”</p><p>“The ancient one.”  That attracts Matt’s interest.  “She helped train me to take her place as the Sorcerer Supreme.”</p><p>“She’s dead.”  Matt knows better than anyone how pointless that sentence is in times like these.  Matt then remembers, a little too late, that she spent hundreds of years concealing her identity from the world and he shouldn’t even know that she exists.  “Why do you think she’s alive?”</p><p>“I saw her… in a vision, and I know she’s close.  I’d like to use your senses.”  What?  “If I could amplify them a little, I might be able to find her nearby, without worry for which dimension she’s in.”  So Doctor Strange thinks she might be in the mirror dimension.  Matt’s been there, one too many times- it’s not kind on his senses, that’s for sure.  But for someone who has no control over what he possesses, it’s no doubt going to be even worse.</p><p>“You want to use my senses.”  Matt states, his voice low.</p><p>“Yes.”  He’s not backing down.</p><p>“I’m a lot stronger than you, Doctor.”</p><p>“I have been trained by the best in the mystic arts.  I don’t think you could beat me in a fight, Matthew.”</p><p>He puts down his drink and weighs his cane in two hands.  “Have you heard of a man named Stick?”  Matt’s voice does a thing.  Something it hasn’t before- it’s warped in a threatening in-between of interrogating criminals on the street and cross-examining witnesses on the stand.  Matt’s not sure if he like it or not, but either way it has Strange’s heart beating at a gazillion miles an hour.  At that moment, Matt’s phone rings: ‘Wade.  Wade.  Wade.’</p><p>“Hey, Red,” Wade sings into the phone, “the author wants to put a hold on this backstory spinoff thing.”</p><p>“Wade, there is no author.”</p><p>“Is too.  But I’m busy and have no time to argue.  People are trying to kill me.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised.”</p><p>“Just no tragic backstory TM business.  Help Strange-y Boyo out with his person hunt.”  Wade’s high-pitched scream rings down the line as he gets scraped with a bullet.  “Bye Red, love you!”  Matt just growls and hangs up the phone.</p><p>Doctor Strange takes a second to process that.  Matt’s phone was probably on a volume loud enough for him to hear Wade without super senses.  “I’ll help you,” Matt says, “but you listen to me.  I know how my powers work.”</p><p>“Ok,” Doctor Strange says, “you call the shots.”  He’s not lying.  So Matt nods, and Doctor Strange vanishes away their drinks.  “Have you ever tried meditating?”  He asks.</p><p>“I’m experienced.”  Doctor Strange seems shocked, but Matt takes off his shoes and crosses his legs on the sofa.</p><p>“Whilst we’re connected, you won’t have access to your senses.  You’ll be blind.”  There’s something in his tone which sounds a little… off.  Matt’s heard it before.</p><p>“I am blind,” Matt says, but he still knows what Strange is implying, “take them slowly, not all at once.  You’ll need time to adjust.”  Doctor Strange nods.</p><p>“Ok, I’m going to start now.”  Matt lowers his breathing and pulse, forcing himself towards meditation, and as he does, Doctor Strange becomes out of focus in his world on fire.  The hand movements vanish first, but Matt can feel the air moving so he knows he’s still using the spell.  It’s quite calming, having his senses slowly removed, just for a moment.  The world is finally quiet.  He gets to enjoy peace without it being some form of torture or abuse for the first time in his life.</p><p>But suddenly it jolts- everything vanishes completely, before hitting him like a freight train.  After an excruciating moment of his wacky senses being dialled up to a number that doesn’t exist and an indescribable amount of screaming, his senses return to normal.  Not that it makes it any easier.</p><p>Matt wants to call Foggy, but he’s at work and probably mad at him for this impromptu mission.  So, Matt calls Frank.  “Hey Red, it’s a bit early in the day to start lecturing me on my morals.”</p><p>“Never to early,” Matt says.</p><p>Frank takes in a sharp breath.  “You should be calling Claire if you’re injured.”</p><p>“Not injured,” he comments, hoping somehow Frank catches the eye roll in his tone, “but I do need Claire.”</p><p>“So why’re you ringing me?”</p><p>There’s a long pause that hangs between them until Red says: “I don’t know.”  So he hangs up the phone, composes himself, and calls Claire.</p><p>“I’m at work, Matt, this better be important.”</p><p>“You know Doctor Strange?”  Matt asks, like he’d just rang her up for a friendly chat.</p><p>Claire takes a deep breath.  “Yeah; the Sorcerer Supreme or some shit according to his kind of ex-girlfriend or whatever, helped save the world, used to work here.”  Matt nods, before remembering Claire can’t see him.  “Why?”</p><p>“He may or may have not tried to use my powers,” Matt says, the sentence getting faster as he speaks.  Claire waits patiently for him to finish.  “And they sent him into a catatonic state.  Help.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you lead with that?” Matt makes to reply, but Claire beats him to it: “never mind, I’ll be there.  Are you at the Sanctum Sanctorum?”  Matt hums a confirmation.  “Ok.  I hope you know this means we’ll be having a talk.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes, Matt.  This is something we need to talk about.”  Matt stays on the line as Claire signs out of the hospital for an unforeseen family emergency.  Matt tries not to think too much about how she used the word ‘family’.  “Are all of his vitals steady?  Anything you can tell me?”</p><p>“Yes, he’s perfectly healthy, and his brain activity isn’t declining.”</p><p>“You can tell that?”  Matt doesn’t answer.  “I know you can’t help it, Matt, this is just useful to know for any future vigilante-related accidents.  Ok, that’s good, so he’s not headed towards a coma or any sort of unconscious state?”</p><p>“No.”  Matt would normally be more uncertain than this, that anything could change at any moment, which is what makes him realise he’s still connected to Dr Strange.  The spell is still in place, and it will be until he stops it.</p><p>“Ok, I’m getting a cab.  I’ll see you when I get there.”  Claire says before hanging up the phone.  Matt takes a second to process everything.  Matt said he was going to call the shots.  That Doctor Strange would take his senses in a little at a time to get used to them.  Stupid wizard.</p><p>Matt quickly decides to make the most of this situation.  He begins to meditate again, focussing on Dr Strange, trying to find any telepathic link to the spell to the mirror dimension.  He’s not a foreigner to the mystic arts, but he’s nowhere near experienced enough to use it accurately or effectively.  But he can at least find a doorway, and he can try to use some of that telepathic shit Stick taught him as a kid.</p><p>He tries to remember what he knows about the Ancient One, but he doesn’t know much.  Though, he does remember her not being telepathic.  She was actually quite impressed by Stick’s chi manipulation if Matt remembers their last interaction well enough.  What better time to pick up training again than now?</p><p>There.  Right there.  With Dr Strange’s spell, he gets the information he needs to reach the mirror dimension alone.  He sits on the chair, moves his hands, tapping into the side of him he hasn’t used in so long, until the door opens.  “What’s going on?”  That’s Claire’s voice.</p><p>“If you want something doing properly,” Matt says, quoting the nuns at the orphanage who complained after sending Matt to do the laundry, “do it yourself.”</p><p>“Frank?”  Claire asks.</p><p>“I rang him earlier- he said to ring you.”  Matt says, and by that, Claire’s not surprised, but that wasn’t what she had meant by the question.</p><p>“He’s been muttering stuff about sticks, mirrors and something ancient for the last half hour,” Franks says, “and I think we’ve been lumbered with babysitting duties again.  He should be at work.  Nelson needs to take better care of his partner.”</p><p>“Frank?”  Matt asks.  “When?  How?  Why?”</p><p>“I got here about forty-five minutes ago.  I got Micro to trace your phone call.  You sounded in pain and I didn’t want you bleeding to death.”  Matt’s about to reply when he senses something near him.  He can’t pinpoint it, though, it’s not physical.  There’s no air movement.  No temperature.</p><p>“Hello Matthew,” Matt’s head snaps in every direction, trying to find the person talking, “it’s been a while.”  He starts working his jaw.  “If you want somewhere to face, I am stood to your eleven o’clock, but you’re standing in the doorway between dimensions.  The shifts are interweaving in a way I haven’t experienced before.”</p><p>“Am I that bad?”  Matt asks, turning to face where she said, and the woman chuckles.  The sound of her laugh still proceeds to hit him from multiple angles.</p><p>To Frank and Claire, Matt appears to be talking to himself.  “Is he ok?”  Frank asks.</p><p>“On the contrary, without any training, you are rather extraordinary.  You would make a great warrior; your martial arts skills are already superb.”  The ancient one answers Matt.  His face does a thing.  Frank and Claire recognise it immediately as the ‘stop saying nice things about me or I’ll go cry and isolate myself from the rest of the world for the next three weeks’ face.</p><p>Claire leans slightly closer towards Frank.  “Give him a moment; we are in Dr Strange’s house.”</p><p>“Ah, I, uh, thank you, but it’s not me who’s looking for you.  Doctor Strange is.”  Matt gestures to the man behind him, who wakes up after a shift in particles which Matt assumes is the ancient one’s magic.</p><p>“Stephen,” she says, “you have to honour your promises to your friends.”  She gestures to Matt.  “Especially if they are looking out for your best interests.”  Wait, Matt can sense her now.  I guess that’s the end of her astral projection or whatever.</p><p>She steps through the portal and closes the mirror dimension behind her.  Frank draws his gun.  It ends up on the other side of the room, floating in mid-air, in the form as a toy yellow car.  “Who the hell is this, Red?”  Because it’s obviously Red’s fault.  Bad luck follows Red around like Max follows him- into battle and all.</p><p>Red, Dr Strange, and the mystery woman don’t seem to care so much for Frank’s question.  “It’s so… painful,” Doctor Strange says, and Matt turns to face him.  “Everything hits so sharply, there’s no space to breathe, or to think, or to do anything else.  I tried to take your senses slowly as you said, but the magic that pushed everything onto me wasn’t on my behalf.”  It takes a second for that to hit, and then Matt’s stood there, scratching the back of his neck, and looking down at the floor like a child caught stealing candies.</p><p>“Red.”  Frank says in his tone warning.  Red and Danny are no strangers to it.</p><p>“Sorry.”  Red mumbles.</p><p>“But how did you open up the mirror dimension?  I was in control of my powers, there’s no way you could have used them.”</p><p>Red’s head snaps back and forth between Dr Strange and the woman a couple of times before he looks at Frank and bolts it out of the mansion.  Dr Strange opens a portal and the man comes running straight back into the living room and into a wall.  “Ow.”</p><p>“Leave him be, Stephen,” the woman says, “I take it you wanted my help for something.  Claire, thank you so much for coming to look after the doctor.  I understand you were busy at work.  Would you like a trip back?”</p><p>“Thank you, Claire,” Matt says, “I’m sorry for…”</p><p>“No apologies, Matt.  But I have questions, lots of them, so Karen will unknowingly ask you over for dinner one night, and you will say ‘yes’.”  Matt bows his head, the ancient one opens a portal, and Claire takes a trip back to work.  Frank is offered a trip back, but he folds his arms and rocks his weight between the toes and heels of his feet.</p><p>“Matthew, thank you so much for your help, and I am so sorry for my earlier assumption of your blindness.”  Matt hums.  “How about you come around one afternoon for tea?  You never really had much of a chance to try it.”</p><p>“I would like that,” Matt says, “same time in two weeks?”</p><p>“The portal will be waiting.  Again, thank you so much for your help.  And Mr Castle, would you like to keep the toy?”  Frank raises an eyebrow at the man.</p><p>“I’ll take it.”  Red says.  Of course he’d fucking want a soft toy car.  “Frank, did you drive here?”</p><p>“Yeah.”  The two leave the mansion and Red decides to help himself to a lift from Frank.  He gets into the passenger seat, and Frank doesn’t stop him.  They sit in silence for a good ten minutes.  “So,” Frank says, “he’s calling you ‘Matthew’ now.”</p><p>“Have you heard his voice?”  Frank can’t argue with that.  “Not as attractive as yours though, Castle.”</p><p>“You think my voice- my- voice, is attractive?”  Frank’s doubtful.</p><p>Red flashes him the Devil’s animalistic grin.  “Especially after a job,” he all but growls, and Frank tries his best to raise a patronising eyebrow, but he knows Red can’t sense that and he also knows whatever he’s trying to achieve, Red will see right through it.  In a manner of speaking.</p><p>“Yours isn’t all that bad yourself, Red.”  He smirks.  “Don’t you have work?”</p><p>“We finish early on Wednesday’s to go to Josie’s,” Red bites his lip, a little, and Frank can see it’s healing from where he got punched on the weekend, “they’ll be thinking I’m with the Avengers.”</p><p>“Nelson won’t mind if you turn up late?”</p><p>“I’d say I’ve got a few hours.”  They go back to Frank’s safe house.</p><p>Matt turns up to Josie’s three hours late.  His friends are drunk.  Completely wasted.  Foggy’s already thrown up in the bathroom kind of fucked.  He’s drunk enough to forget about secrets and yell “hey, Matty!  What did you get up to with the Avengers?”  Luckily, everyone who heard aren’t drunk enough to believe it, but instead are sober enough to pin it to two drunken idiots whose friend has come to rescue them.</p><p>Matt decides they can wait another minute and he changes course to order a drink at the bar.  “You’re gonna need it,” Josie says, pouring a double, “those two have gone at it hard tonight.  Pranked everyone in the bar at least once.”</p><p>“What makes you think I’ll be able to help?”  Josie scoffs.</p><p>“Help?  I’m expecting you to get drunk enough to join them, Murdock.  They’re beyond saving now.  I’ll put it on your tab.”  Matt thanks her and joins his friends.</p><p>Karen decides to skip joyous greetings and gets straight to the point.  “Matt, did you fuck Dr Strange?”</p><p>“Uh, no.”  Matt says, confused enough.  “Why?”</p><p>“You’ve got that happy aura around you, buddy.”</p><p>“Do you always know when I’ve…”</p><p>“Yep!”  Foggy interrupts.  “But normally,” he’s trying to use his lawyer voice now, but everything’s slurred.  Matt tries not to laugh.  “Normally, I’m sober enough not to tell Karen, and sometimes you.  Wait- I don’t need to argue this!  You always know when I’ve had sex.”  Ok, so he’s got Matt on a technicality point there.  “So who was it?”</p><p>“I went over to help Dr Strange find some missing person,” Matt explains, “he wanted to use my senses.”</p><p>“Claire rang me,” Karen says, “she said…” she slurs, and something else catches her attention.  “Foggy, I love this song!”</p><p>“Me too!”</p><p>“What’s it called?”  Matt asks.  He stumps them both.  Matt just laughs at them both as Karen splutters aimlessly through nonsensical syllables and Foggy runs himself round in circles trying to come up with a convincing argument to why it’s perfectly acceptable that they don’t know the name.  “Hey, I got this really cool toy.”  Matt says, pulling the car from his pocket.</p><p>“Aww, buddy!”  Foggy says and takes the toy Matt’s holding out for him.  “It’s yellow.”  Matt beams, then remembers that although it’s Frank’s gun, it wasn’t Dr Strange’s magic that changed it.</p><p>The ancient one changed it.  And she’s been hiding in a different dimension for so long.  “How does she know?”  Matt groans and rests his head on the table.</p><p>“Foggy, we should get ice cream!”  Karen exclaims.</p><p>“Yes!”  Foggy agrees, and they’re up in an instant, Foggy not giggling to Karen as he runs away with the soft toy, planning to hide it from Matt somewhere he’ll never find it.  Foggy’s also forgetting Matt has superpowers.</p><p>He downs his drink, then the rest of Foggy’s and Karen’s.  He then takes his opportunity alone at Josie’s to pay off their tab with the money in his Avengers account.  Josie looks kind of shocked.  “I thought the day would never come.”</p><p>“Hey,” Matt protests, “I have a side gig.”</p><p>“So Nelson wasn’t just drunk off his ass then?”  Josie asks, and Matt cocks his head to the side and works to keep his heart rate steady.  “You actually are a boxer.”  He breathes out.</p><p>“He promised not to tell anyone.”  Matt sighs, silently thanking his friend.</p><p>“I know- he cried like a baby after for the next ten minutes.  Luckily, Miss Page was sober enough to deal with that.  Anna would’ve killed me if she found out I’d of kicked her son out.  I get a shift off once in a while, maybe one day I’ll see you in the ring.”</p><p>“We both know that’s highly unlikely, Josie.  Thank you, though.”</p><p>“Just look after ‘em knuckles.  You better catch your friends up.  They went left.”</p><p>“Thanks Josie!”  Matt yells once again and taps his way out of the bar with a resigned sigh preparing him for a long night of playing chase.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>